Fox of Darkness and light, Clash in the land of snow
by jboy44
Summary: Sequel to The fox of Darkness and the fox of light. It started simple protect a film crew. Then BAM, Yamato, Naruto Hinata And Shinji are pulled in to a civil war in the land of Snow. New Mission take down Doto and put the princess back on the throne. One Shot.


In a movie theatre, there were three just-turned teenage ninjas.

One was Hinata Hyūga. She was dressed in her normal jacket that was zipped up tight since it was winter. The only thing that was added to her normal outfit was a pair of lavender-colored gloves.

Next to her was her boyfriend, Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze. His hair had become orange. His whisker marks had deepened. His skin was pale grey. His eyes glowed in the dark through his Rinnegan. On his forehead were his horns. His big changes were thanks to the Ten Tails replacing his half of the Nine Tails within his seal.

He had one a specially-made headband which had holes in the metal for his horns. It was winter, so he had on an orange undershirt, a black coat with a ring of faux orange fur around his neck and wrists and orange gloves. His pants were black with an orange strap going down each side.

He also had on orange ninja sandals.

Next to the happy couple was Shinji Ayanami. He had changed his last name to his sisters Rei and Rei II's, now known as Quatre to differentiate between the two. His eyes were in their Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan form.

He could never turn them off since he now had the full Nine Tails in his seal. He was dressed in black pants and a white undershirt which was covered by a thick purple winter coat. He also had white gloves. Shinji, like Naruto, now also had whisker marks.

The reason the three were in the theatre was because they were told that they would be guarding the crew for the next Princess Gale movie.

Shinji watched it. "Yukie Fujikaze is a great actress. After all, she almost has me believing in rainbow chakra."

Naruto smirked. "True, but I bet that she's nothing like her character like most actors."

Both boys where then shushed by Hinata.

When the movie ended, the three went outside to meet their sensei Yamato.

Yamato, who had the cast of the next movie from the actors to the film crew with him, asked, "Ready, gang?"

Shinji, Hinata and Naruto then said, "Ready!"

But, the director yelled out, "Yukie's gone. Why doesn't that girl want to go to the Land of Snow? It's in her contract."

Shinji pulled out a pair of goggles that looked like the same kind that Obito wore as a child. "I'll find her. Besides, I promised my girlfriend that I would get her Yukie's autograph."

Yamato looked at Shinji and asked only one thing. "What's with the goggles?"

Shinji looked at his sensei and simply said, "She's an actress, she's bound to have mace and I've got to protect my dōjutsu." In a quick burst of speed, he was off leaving Naruto behind as he used Creation of All Things to make a pair of goggles for himself and Hinata.

The couple quickly put them on. After all, Shinji had a point about needing to protect their dōjutsu.

The director talked to Naruto about being in the movies. After all, who wouldn't want the Sage of the Six Paths' second coming in their movie?

Shinji was racing around the Leaf 'til he spotted Yukie in a bar, drunk. "Actors. They are all the same."

Shinji then headed into the bar room. Normally, a 15 year old won't be allowed in but, as a ninja, he was treated as an adult. After all, if you're old enough to kill and die, you're old enough to drink and do whatever else an adult could.

As soon as Shinji walked in, one of the drunks recognized him and screamed, "THE FOX OF DARKNESS IS IN THE BAR! RUN!"

Pretty much everyone but Yukie ran out leaving Shinji to look around and say, "Man. I have a badass rep."

Yukie then turned to see what all the fuss was about and she fell off of her barstool and spilled her drink when she looked Shinji in his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eyes.

Yukie's mouth hung open as she yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR FUCKING CREEPY MONSTER EYES?!"

Shinji had a sweat drop on his head as he said, "It's a dōjutsu, Miss Fujikaze. Your director sent me to bring you back."

Yukie then tried to stand up. I repeat 'tried,' but she was too drunk to get to her feet. "Come on, now. Someone else could play me."

Shinji facepalmed. This woman was drunker then Misato ever was, and that was saying something. "You're already under contract. If you don't go, you'll go to jail for breach of contract and someone with a face like yours won't do well in prison."

Yukie then pulled something out of her pocket. "Then, let me do this." She then fired mace at Shinji's face. She was clearly too drunk to notice that he had goggles to protect his eyes.

Shinji wiped his goggles off with the back of his hand. "I have goggles, Miss. That won't work. Now, it's my turn. Shadow Clone jutsu."

A second later, Yukie was screaming, "No, no, no!" while an army of Shinji's carried her back to the rest of the crew.

Yukie then blacked out from being too drunk.

Later on, when she woke up in a bed, she turned to see Shinji who told her, "You're on the ship in the Land of Snow. Also, my name is Shinji and, if it's not too much trouble, I kind of promised my girlfriend your autograph."

Yukie then looked to the nightstand and grabbed a lamp. "Looks like you'll just have to disappoint your girlfriend, kid." She then through the lamp at Shinji.

Shinji just caught it easily. It didn't even brake. Yukie blinked from shock before saying, "That's impressive."

Shinji then waved goodbye and said, "Thank you, and I won't disappoint Misato. I'll get your autograph even if I have to use my dōjutsu's mind controlling powers."

Yukie looked him in the eye and said, "Mind control isn't real."

Shinji then pointed down which made Yuki look down and gasp to see that she had just signed a piece of paper that now read, 'To my biggest fan Misato, love Yukie Fujikaze.'

She then looked back up to see Shinji holding it with his right eye now bleeding. "It's called Kotoamatsukami. It's a subtle mind control genjutsu, but it does make my eye bleed when I use it. But, believe it."

Shinji then left as Yukie realized that some snot-nosed kid had controlled her mind. She fainted.

Later, while filming, the four Leaf shinobi watched Yukie act. It was like she became some other person 'til she called cut to get her acting tears.

But, it was cut short as an airship appeared over them. It was a blimp. Shinji didn't even know this world had them. Yamato said, "That's not part of the script, is it?"

The director shook his head. The voice of the Land of Snow's current daimyō Dotō could then be heard. "Well, if it isn't my niece Koyuki Kazahana, or is it Yukie Fujikaze, now?"

Everyone knew the story of the Land of Snow's missing princess. Shinji looked to the girl who had been revealed to be a real princess. "No wonder you play the part of a princess so well. You're not acting at all. "

Now, while the director was happy to be filming with a real princess, Yamato jumped into action as he saw snow shinobi coming down from the airship in armor with built-in gliders. "Shinji, Hinata, protect the crew and the princess. Naruto, you're with me."

The team jumped into action.

Shinji saw a Snow shinobi coming at him and fired off his Fireball jutsu, but the Snow ninja who was nameless was unhurt. "Foolish boy. Meet our chakra armor. It doubles our chakra while it cancels out the chakra in ninjutsu and genjutsu."

Naruto then smirked. "Well then, allow me to offer this as a counter. Animal Path Summoning jutsu: Shinju." The Ten Tails then appeared in the Land of Snow and, while the beast started to use taijutsu in the form of its' large body just lashing out at the Snow Ninja, Hinata found herself in a battle with the Snow ninja Fubuki Kakuyoku.

The Snow lady threw kunai knives at Hinata. Each one had blue orbs tied to them and, when they landed, they fired out ice spikes but, thanks to her defensive 8 Trigrams, she was able to slash all of the spikes before they hurt anyone.

Fubuki then made hand signs. "Ice Release: Shallow Snow Storm." Tiny birds made of ice then flew at Hinata, but the Leaf girl just growled and moved closer as she kept up her defensive 8 Trigrams .

Soon, Hinata was so close to the Snow girl that she struck her with an open palm strike. "Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher." The Snow ninja lady was then sent flying off the ship and into an iceberg.

Fubuki then fell from the iceberg into the freezing water below to a watery grave. The director could be heard saying, "Are you all of getting this on film?"

Yukie, now revealed to be the Land of Snow's lost princess Koyuki Kazahana, was about to be captured, but her assistant, Sandayū, cut the Snow ninja's head off. "I'm sorry. This is my fault I was a solider in the Land of Snow. I want you to take your rightful place as -"

Before he could finish, Koyuki punched him in the head and said, "I wanted to live, not to have my rightful place, you dumbass. If I wanted to come back here and take my place as daimyō, I would have done it by now, idiot."

Shinji, who had his sword of Kusanagi unsealed, using it against the Snow ninja - after all, ninjutsu and genjutsu were out which only left Shinji with his kenjutsu skills – said, "I'm with the princess. If you wanted to take your home back, you should have told the truth and gotten help. Hell, all of the Leaf Village would have joined you because we hate evil. But, now you only have four fights and have no idea what we're up against and now the lives of the film crew are on the line."

Shinji swung his sword down just for it to brake on the nameless Snow ninja's armor. The blade snapped in half. The half not connected to the handle fell into the freezing water below.

All Shinji could say was, "I'm never getting that back," as the other half of his swords blade sank to the bottom of the ice cold sea and was carried away by the tide.

Shinji was about to get a sword to the head, but Sandayū jumped in the way, taking the hit for him. The sword went in to his head and the last thing the solider said was, "Don't cry for me, princess."

Koyuki then said, "I can't. You have my acting tears."

With Naruto through their numbers and being limited to only taijutsu, the Ten Tails had run out of steam and Naruto had to return it to his seal. "Well, now, I didn't see that one coming."

Naruto quickly unsealed his staff and used it to knock one Snow ninja into another and, to his shock, their armor exploded. "Guys, if their armor touches, they blow up."

Shinji was ducking and moving and pushing the princess out of the way of snow-based jutsu attacks. "Finally. Something to counter with."

Both Naruto and Shinji made shadow clones. The clones began pushing snow ninja into each other, dispelling as the armor exploded. The tide of battle was turning.

With Yamato, he was in battle with the lead ninja, Nadare Rōga.

Rōga used a jutsu to make the snow come to life in the form of a wolf pack which charged at Yamato. "So, you're Yamato, the clone of the first Hokage. I must say, I'm disappointed that someone like you can't put up much of a fight."

Yamato didn't say a word as wooden spikes fired from his body. This was Wood Release: Wood Cutter. The wooden spikes killed all of the snow wolves in no time. "You were saying?"

Rōga made hand signs as he called out, "One Horned White Whale." A giant whale with a horn on its' head made from snow then jumped out of the water for the ship. He was going to sink the ship and everyone on it. Before it could hit, everyone heard, "Asura attack." A large energy beam then fired and blasted the whale into a gentle snow fall.

Everyone then turned to see Naruto whose right arm was covered by a metal cannon which quickly fell off of his body and vanished into nothingness.

Yamato give Naruto a thumbs-up for the save as he charged at Nadare Rōga.

Nadare was so shocked at what he had just witnessed that he was frozen in place. Yamato punched Rōga in the chest as he said, "Daytime Tiger." Yamato unleashed this powerful punch that he had learned from Might Gai upon the snow-based evil ninja, sending him into the freezing water below.

Now, back with Shinji…

He had the princess behind him as he made his sword's blade grow to counter the part of it that broke off. "Don't worry, Princess. I've got this."

After he said that, a one-armed Snow shinobi that had a replacement cable arm, snowboarded down, grabbed Koyuki and snowboarded onto a nearby iceberg.

Shinji turned and made his sword blade grow again but, this time, he used it to pole vault after him. "No you don't, fat ass." Shinji's whisker marks deepened, his nails became claw-like, his teeth became fangs and, finally, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eyes took on a slightly more monstrous look. Red chakra stormed around the boy.

By the time the snowboarding ninja named Mizore Fuyukuma saw Shinji coming, it was too late. Shinji delivered a power punch right to his face. This made Mizore let go of Koyuki.

The lost princess of the Snow looked at Shinji in shock as she saw Mizore fly into a snow bank.

Shinji had an evil smirk on his face. "What's wrong, fat ass? That all you got?" His sword blade retracted and he resealed it into his hand as Mizore got up.

The extra-large Snow ninja fired off his cable arm to go for a long-range punch, but Shinji just grabbed it. Through the power that the Nine Tails chakra gave him, Shinji caught it in his right hand, held it back and, finally, crushed the cable.

Koyuki and Mizore gasped. Mizore fell on his back and backed away in fear as Shinji walked towards him.

Shinji evil smirked again, looking like a younger, creepier, superpowered version of Gendo. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pick on girls? Well, I guess that means that I get to be the one to teach it to you." Shinji stuck his claws into a wall of ice and continued to walk, cutting five claw marks, growing longer and longer with each of his steps. This was done for horrifying effect.

The Snow ninja's life was flashing before his eyes. Koyuki was horrified. Sure, the kids eyes were creepy and he had strange powers, but this was demonic.

But, luck smiled on Mizore that day as someone knocked Shinji out from behind, making the boy return to normal as he fainted.

Koyuki screamed because the one to knock out Shinji was Dotō, her uncle. The man that killed her father before her very eyes. She screamed and, for the first time in years, cried for real.

When Shinji came to, he found himself in a prison cell, tied up with a strange machine on his stomach. He tried to focus his chakra into his arms to break the ropes, but he felt a painful shock being delivered by the machine on his stomach.

Shinji stopped. He had some kind of anti-chakra device on him. He would have to overload it with the Nine Tails chakra but, first, he heard something. It was Dotō's voice.

He heard the sound of Dotō ripping the hexagonal crystal that Koyuki wore as a necklace off as he said, "Soon, your fathers treasure will be mine."

Shinji then saw guards bring Koyuki into a cell across from his. In his head, Shinji was thinking, 'That'll make getting us out of here easier.'

An alarm sounded. One that signalled an attack. A panicked voice said, "The shinobi of the Leaf have pulled samurai, soldiers from the old order and members of the rebellion together and they are attacking us."

Koyuki looked down. "They are just throwing their lives away. Nothing can beat Dotō."

Shinji growled. His eyes took on their more monstrous appearance. "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!"

Koyuki's eyes bugged out as she saw Shinji's whisker marks grow deeper. The machine on his stomach was shocking him before it overloaded and fell off of him, allowing that red chakra to storm around him, breaking his ropes.

Shinji unsealed what was left of his sword. A second later Kusanagi was covered in black fire. With one quick cute the bars of Shinji's cell fell to the ground. As did the bars in Koyuki's cell.

Shinji ran to the princess, grabbed her and pulled her along as he ran. With his senses enhanced in this form, he could smell the water outside and, through that, he knew the way out.

They came to a balcony on what looked like the 8th floor of the palace to see Dotō taking off by using the glider that was built into his chakra armor.

Shinji quickly threw a three bladed kunai knife at the armors' back and it stuck and Dotō didn't seem to notice it.

Shinji then turned and held the princess close as he heard a steam-powered something heading towards them.

The steam-powered something was Mizore with a new cable arm but, unluckily for the Snow ninja, Shinji kicked him in the stomach at an upward angle when he ducked. This send him flying over the edge of the balcony and to his death below, or maybe he used his snowboard to board down to safety. He may never know.

Koyuki was about to say something, but Shinji grabbed her as he used Flying Thunder god to reach Dotō.

The Kunai fell off a little ways behind Dotō when he was landing.

After Dotō placed the crystal into its' keyhole, he growled in anger. His brother's treasure was a large heater.

Shinji and Koyuki appeared just in time to see Dotō throw a hissy fit over it. Shinji chuckled which made Dotō turn and yell, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

Shinji got a hold of himself. "Dude, it was clear the treasure was this heating machine all along. Everyone in the whole wide world knew that your brother's goal in life was to bring spring to his land, so his greatest treasure was bound to be the way to do it. If you had taken one second from being an asshole and stopped to think, you would have known that it was this."

Koyuki thought back to when her father gave her the crystal, saying that it was the key to spring. He really meant that. Plus, her uncle was there that day. So, Shinji was right. It was clear to everyone that this was the treasure. They just didn't stop to put two and two together.

Dotō roared in anger as he made hand signs, making two large dragons made of black snow appear and charge at the shinobi-princess duo.

Shinji called forth his Susanoo which was wielding its' katana blade and Yata Mirror. The Yata Mirror took on a flame-like form and blocked the black snow dragons by melting them.

Shinji then charged as he dropped the Susanoo and formed a Rasengan.

Doto tried to form more dragons but, sadly for him, the heat generators just finished melting the snow in the area.

The light from the sun hit Shinji's Rasengan, making it take on a rainbow-like appearance. "Dotō, it's time you tasted the rainbow. OK, that was a bad pun." The Rasengan hit Dotō's chakra armor.

For a moment, it looked like the chakra would cancel out the Rasengan but, soon, Doto's armor shattered, for Shinji's rainbow ball of pain was too powerful.

The seven-colored ball hit Dotō dead in the chest, sending him flying.

Then, the heat generators went into turbo drive, turning everywhere within the Land of Snow into springtime almost as if the snow and ice had vanished when the evil King was beaten.

Shinji smiled and turned to Koyuki. "Well, since Dotō's gone, let me be the first to welcome you to the throne, Queen Koyuki Kazahana." Shinji bowed in respect.

Koyuki's eye twitched. "He was the nightmare of all of my life and you take him down like he's nothing. Kid, you're not human."

Shinji shrugged. "Yeah. Naruto could have done it faster but, come on, Queeny. We've got to get you back to your people."

Later, Koyuki was dressed like a true feudal lord. She looked over a balcony to see the people of Snow cheering. Dotō was no more and spring had come to the land for the first time in history.

For a moment, she thought that she saw her father and her now-dead assistant but, when she looked at them, they were gone.

Later, she went to meet with Team Seven.

Yamato stood tall with his students Hinata, Naruto and Shinji in front of him. "So, I take it that this is the last Princess Gale film"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Too bad, but this will be the beast."

Hinata smiled. "Sense we're in it, Team Seven has gone Hollywood."

Shinji smiled. "That means that I get to take Misato to a red carpet premiere."

Koyuki giggled. "No. It's not the last movie. I'm not going to give up on being an actress and, Shinji, if things don't work out with this Misato girl, come up and see me sometime."

Koyuki then gave Shinji a wink and blew him a kiss.

Shinji's face lit up bright red as the queen turned and walked away.

Yamato facepalmed and said only one thing. "Shinji, kid, you've got some mean mojo."

Shinji was frozen in place from shock.

Naruto pointed his hand at Shinji and fired off a blast of water chakra. The cold water snapped Shinji out of it.

Shinji unfroze with a, "WHAT?!"

Hinata held on to Naruto. "Well, the movie will be done in a week when they recreate Shinji's battle with Dotō."

Yamato looked around. "Yes, and we'll need to get Shinji's now-half the Sword of Kusanagi resharpened. Man, I hope no one finds the other half of that blade."

Shinji unsealed what was left of his sword. "Tell me about it. "

Yamato then looked around again. "Well, the movie's not over 'til the bird flies over our heads."

A bird then flew over their heads as Yamato said, "It's over."

THE END

Karin stepped over the "the end" sign 'do to some things that came up , so the other two movie stories are canceled. for now at lest."


End file.
